


Riding Out The Storm

by Cat2000, Hope1iz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: D/s, Dubcon (spanking), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope1iz/pseuds/Hope1iz
Summary: Disclaimer: We own nothing from Teen Wolf and are making nothing from this story.Summary: When Stiles gets snowed in with Derek a few truths come out.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70
Collections: Meine Lieblings- Sub Dom- Geschichten (auf englisch)





	Riding Out The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Semi-harsh spanking with hand and implement. Explicit sexual content. M/m D/s.  
> Authors: BlackFox12 and Hope1iz  
> Written for: October mini-challenge, out of your comfort zone, over on Spanking_World on LiveJournal  
> Prompts: 5. Multiple positions (more than one position featured in a spanking, for example moving from standing to otk; any positions at all are up for grabs here)  
> 3\. Household implement other than spoon or hairbrush (eg. spatula)  
> 4\. At the beach or holiday destination

To say he was distracted would be an understatement. Derek had come to the cabin in the mountains ostensibly to seek out the potential new threat that had come into town and left before he had the chance to track down who and what they were. They hadn't attacked any humans or werewolves, but they'd hunted in the woods and left a lot of dead and mauled carcasses of animals around. Killing for sport, not to eat. And the scent hadn't been noticeably human or werewolf.

This was where Derek had lost the trail, in part because snow was starting to fall and there was a danger he would be blocked from leaving until the storm cleared. Right now, he stood outside the cabin, trying to decide if he had enough time to make it back home...and then he heard movement.

His senses on high alert, Derek reacted without thinking. He spun towards the sound, grabbing the person sneaking up on him and pinning them to the ground, prepared to rip their throat out...and then pulled himself short, as he saw just who he'd grabbed. " _Stiles_." His voice came out in a low growl; partly due to the fact he could have so easily killed the human...partly also because the human's scent had been causing him to react in ways, he couldn't afford to let himself react. It was the other reason he'd left the town. He couldn't think straight, what with every instinct screaming at him to act on the desire, the possessiveness, he felt.

Stiles had been too startled to yelp or scream when Derek had manhandled him onto the ground. Once the fear and adrenaline wore off, though, he began to struggle and push at Derek's hands. "Oooow, man! Uncool! Lemme up!" he said, in what he thought was a forceful manner, but was actually more of a pouty whine.

Derek pulled him to his feet, standing up himself, but didn't let go of the human. "What were you _thinking_ , sneaking up on me like that?" he demanded. Still with one arm wrapped around Stiles' waist, he delivered a firm smack to the human's bottom without thinking about it.

Stiles yelped at the swat, his eyes going wide in surprise that the older male had actually smacked him. "Ow! Derek! What the hell!?" He felt like pointing out that he wasn't sneaking; Derek had just been so preoccupied, he hadn't noticed. But the look on Derek's face stopped him.

"I could have _ripped your throat out_ before I'd realized who it was." Derek pulled Stiles tighter against him, delivering another two smacks before he felt snow land on his head. Cursing under his breath, he tossed Stiles over his shoulder and quickly headed into the cabin before either of them could get too cold.

Stiles let out two more yelps with each swat and threw his hands back in a bid to protect his butt. "Derek! Stop! That _hurts_ , man!" he complained, before suddenly finding himself over a shoulder and grasping desperately at the wolf's back, because it felt like he was going to fall on his head.

"If I'd gone after you, you'd be hurting a hell of a lot more than a stinging ass." Derek carried Stiles to the couch, in front of the fireplace, and set the human down roughly, before placing another log on the fire to build it up, some part of him observing Stiles was probably cold. "What were you doing, following me?"

Stiles pouted, but couldn't think of an argument to counter-act _that_ observation. "I knew you had run into a dead end about whatever had killed all those animals, so I did a bit of my own research. I came to tell you what I found out..." He moved closer to the fire. He hadn't thought he was cold, but now that there was warmth to move close to, he realized he was _freezing_.

"So, you decided to come all the way out here to tell me, instead of talking to Scott? Or one of the others?" Derek moved nearer to Stiles...in part because he wanted to keep the human focused on the conversation. But also, because when he moved closer, he could smell Stiles more keenly. And the human's scent spoke to a primal part of him. He'd hoped for space, to figure out what was going on. Instead, Stiles had followed him. And part of Derek wanted to pin him, just like he had outside. But not to hurt or maim. He wanted to see the human writhing under him.

"They were busy doing their own stuff and didn't want to listen!" Stiles whined. "Besides... you were the one most earnest about it, so I wanted to make sure you knew as soon as possible..." Stiles gave Derek a hopeful smile; hopeful that Derek wouldn't stay irritated at him.

Derek growled, low in his throat, and fought down the urge to grab Stiles. Somehow, it seemed like that's all he was doing now: fighting his urges to take the human. He glanced at the falling snow outside the window and shook his head. "I need to get you back to town." Before he did something, he shouldn't.

Stiles looked out at the falling snow. "Can't we wait till tomorrow? It should stop snowing by then. I don't want to walk back when it's nasty..." he complained, making it obvious he'd walked up, instead of driving any sort of vehicle.

Derek frowned at Stiles, irritation slipping into his voice...because if he didn't show the irritation, that primal part of him would take control. "You _walked_ up to the cabin?" He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply...but all that did was hit him with Stiles' scent and when he opened his eyes again, they'd changed color, showing how close the wolf was to the surface.

"Well... yeah. I took the bus to the town, only to find out the car rental place had already closed for the day. Didn't want to wait till morning to tell you what I found out, so walked." Stiles rubbed his arms. "It's colder now... so...."

"You're still cold?" The primal part of him roared to life at those words and the sound of physical discomfort and Derek moved, bodily picking up Stiles and sitting on the floor with the human in front of him; closer to the fire and with Derek pressed against his back. He'd moved without thought, on nothing more than instinct...and it put him close enough to Stiles that all he could smell was the human. It went straight to his member.

"A lit..." Stiles didn't have time to answer fully before he found himself in the new position. He didn't know whether to complain about Derek manhandling him again, or sigh in relief at the warmth flooding him, especially the heat Derek was providing. And then he felt something under him. Squirming slightly, he tried to move away from Derek's lap. He didn't want to say anything. There was likely a perfectly innocent explanation. Maybe it wasn't what he thought. Still. He squirmed to get away.

Derek growled, low in his throat, as Stiles squirmed and pulled the human back closer against his chest. " _No_." His voice was firm. He didn't try to force anything, but with the wolf so close to the surface, Stiles trying to get away would likely cause a more forceful reaction as the primal part of him reacted to its mate trying to get away.

Derek snorted softly and then groaned. He let himself inhale Stiles' hair and then spoke in a hoarse voice. "You really shouldn't have come here."

Stiles stiffened at being ordered not to move. His instinct was to obey. To stay put and not push his luck. Stiles seldom did what was in his own best interest, especially when it involved being told what to do like a child. "I told you!" He began to squirm in earnest. "I needed to tell you what I found out!" His wriggling was causing him to rub against Derek in such a way, he _knew_ he hadn't been imagining things.

Derek's growl was lower this time; more animalistic. And then he was flipping them over, pinning Stiles under him, staring down at the human with eyes that were more wolf than human. "And I told _you_ not to move."

Stiles stared up into Derek's eyes, his own wide. "I had to! You were poking me!" he blurted, before turning scarlet.

Derek leaned forward, the wolf roaring inside, and very deliberately closed his teeth around Stiles' throat. Not to bite or tear or hurt...but the action was dominating. Controlling. His hands moved to Stiles' shoulders, holding the human in place.

Stiles froze in place, swallowing hard. He could feel Derek's teeth and wasn't sure what to do next. He trusted the older werewolf not to kill him. But would Derek turn him? "I... you don't want to turn me..." He whispered the reminder.

Derek slowly released Stiles' neck, but he still pinned the human down. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep...except that didn't work, because all he could smell was Stiles and that was driving the wolf crazy. With jerky movements, he pushed up. "I'm gonna grab a cold shower. You stay in front of the fire. Get warm. When I'm more in control, you can tell me what you've found."

Stiles watched Derek warily. "You could just go outside... can't see how getting naked is gonna help!" he finally muttered. He didn't move, though. Not yet. He'd move once Derek wasn't close enough to pin him.

Derek stared at Stiles, his eyes still the same color as the wolf's. "You don't want me 'poking' you." He spoke every word carefully, fighting to free himself of the primal urges. "I told you, you shouldn't have come here. This cabin isn't big. I can't control it like I can when we're in the town." He stalked out of the main room.

"Can't control what?!" Stiles muttered, once Derek was out of sight. He suspected he knew. But he didn't know how he felt about Derek having mating urges toward him. It seemed a bit unfair that the wolf would make a choice like that regardless of what Derek might want. Stiles knew, in an ideal world, he would never be Derek's first choice.

Sighing, he got up off the floor and looked around. "Damnit..." he muttered, realizing he'd dropped his pack outside when Derek had manhandled him the first time. His change of clothes, as well as the books backing up the information he'd found, were in that pack. He'd rather not have everything get soaked and possibly ruined if the snow turned to rain. Sighing again, he left the cabin to go pick up the pack.

It took him longer to find than he'd expected it to. The snow was falling fast and had already covered the pack by the time he reached the clearing where he'd found Derek. It took him kicking every oddly shaped lump of snow in a thirty-foot radius to finally find the pack. By the time he found it, the sun had gone down, the temperature had dropped another ten degrees and he'd been outside in a lightweight jacket for fifteen minutes. Shivering, he trudged back to the cabin... only to discover he'd somehow locked himself out.

Teeth chattering, he lifted a shivering hand to knock on the door and hoped Derek heard him.

Derek had taken about that long in the shower to get his erection down to the point it was no longer bothering him...but when he went back into the main room and found Stiles _gone_ , the wolf roared to life once more in his veins.

It didn't really calm down even when Derek heard the knock and quickly pulled the door open. He grabbed Stiles, not exactly gently, and jerked the human inside; careful not to harm him, but the wolf had flared to life and Derek was struggling to keep it under control. " _Where were you_?" he growled.

"O...o...o..." Stiles' teeth wouldn't stop chattering long enough for him to talk, so instead, he held up the pack, remnants of snow falling to the floor, and gave Derek a blue lipped grin. The wolf was smart. He'd figure it out.

With another low growl under his breath, Derek slammed the door shut and stalked in front of the fire. He sat down, deposited Stiles in his lap and began to rub the human's arms and legs to warm him up.

"D... d... Derek! W... w... wait!" Stiles protested. He was too cold and uncoordinated to pull away, though and ended up squirming on Derek's lap again, despite his attempts. "I'm not a baby!" He did notice the whine in his voice, this time and winced. It didn't stop the squirming, though.

"You went out in the _cold_. All for a _pack_ that you could have _waited_ for." Derek rubbed at Stiles' arms and legs for a bit more, then flipped the human over, pinning him again on the floor, but this time on his stomach. He delivered a series of firm smacks to Stiles' backside. "Your lips were _blue_."

Stiles was a bit numb from the cold, but Derek's swats were hard enough to be felt even with that and two layers of clothing. "Ow! Common, Derek... you're gonna bruise me!" Stiles appealed to the older man's tendency to want to protect him in the hopes there would be no more smacks. They _hurt_! His eyes had teared up just from the few he'd already got.

Derek paused, but not to actually stop spanking. Instead, he tugged Stiles' pants and underwear down, baring his backside. "Not bruised," he stated. "Barely even pink." Then he resumed swatting, though with less force than he had over Stiles' clothes.

Stiles squawked as he was bared squirming in earnest, if ineffectively, to get away. All he succeeded in doing was causing both his pants and underwear to end up twisted around his ankles, making it impossible to use his legs or feet to get away. And then Derek was swatting bare skin and it hurt _so much worse_ than over pants and underwear. "D... Ow! Derek! _Please_! It _hurts_!" He finally resorted to begging, once it was clear he couldn't get away.

"Better a sore ass than losing fingers or toes to frostbite," Derek stated; though he stopped spanking, one hand resting on Stiles' pink bottom. Once again, he leaned forward. Once again, he closed his teeth gently around the human's neck. His whole body vibrated with the low, possessive growl that rumbled through him.

Stiles quivered in place, still not ready to admit he'd been wrong. He'd been trying to help! He didn't move; he wasn't sure Derek wouldn't bite him if he did and then the older man would go into a depressed funk worrying about if he turned Stiles or not. Instead, he did what he did best. He mouthed off an argument. "I wouldn't have lost anything! You let me in the door!"

The growl rumbled again and Derek squeezed one buttock firmly, possessively, before he resumed smacking. At this point, the wolf didn't care about excuses. Only about his mate finally submitting to him. Only about Stiles being obedient, so that he would stay safe. So that his mate wouldn't be lost.

Stiles gave up trying to convince Derek. Instead, he began to yelp with each smack, while trying to kick his way free. He succeeded in kicking his shoes off, which in turn made it possible to kick his pants and underwear off. It didn't free him, though. He was still pinned by Derek, feeling the older man's palm slapping his naked ass over and over.

Derek let go of Stiles' neck and, in a voice that barely sounded human, ground out, "You will _not_ risk your life. I will _not_ allow my mate to be taken from me." He'd definitely slipped into the more primal urges. Even if he wouldn't take Stiles without permission, he was still staking his claim.

"I didn't mean to!" Stiles wailed. To his mortification, his eyes were streaming tears and snot clogged his nose. He hadn't cried like this since his mother had died; and never because of being punished.

Derek stopped spanking and stood, pulling Stiles to his feet. He led the human towards the wall and directed, "Put your hands against the wall and lean against it." His voice was rough. Barely human.

Letting out a soft sob at realizing the punishment wasn't over- wouldn't be over until he capitulated and submitted- Stiles took a slow, choking breath and did as ordered. Placing his hands on the wall, he stepped back just enough that he was leaning into it, his backside pushed out as an easy target. His shirt and jacket partially covered his bottom, but he had no doubt Derek would either move them out of the way or make him take them off.

Derek had left the room, returning with an electrical cord. While he didn't intend to use much force with the continued punishment, he had to demonstrate how serious he was to Stiles. The sight of the human with blue lips had terrified him.

Seeing Stiles obeying went a long way towards calming the roaring wolf inside and Derek stepped to the human's side, using his free hand to push the shirt and jacket out of the way. He rested his hand on Stiles' back and delivered a stinging stripe with the cord and then a second, carefully controlling his strength.

Feeling the sting of the cord on top of already hurting skin... not knowing when the punishment would end and Derek would forgive him... was more than Stiles could take. Despite his argumentative nature, Stiles _did_ respect Derek. More than respected him, to be honest. He'd had a crush on him for forever. If it hadn't been for the fact it felt like the wolf was forcing Derek into something he didn't want, Stiles would have been overjoyed at the hard-on Derek had got while holding him on his lap. But Derek was being forced into it, Stiles was certain. And now he'd angered the older man so badly, Derek was going to make sure he never sat again... and he wouldn't even touch him to do it! The realization was too much and Stiles started sobbing. He didn't move. He was submitting completely. And he was sobbing.

Derek could hear the sobs and it tore at him, more than he'd thought it would. He only brought the cord down against reddened skin six times total before he had to stop. The tears made him ache inside and he lifted Stiles into his arms, carried him over to the couch and sat down, placing the human across his lap. He didn't continue with the electrical cord anymore, instead going back to his hand. And they weren't hard swats, either. In fact, they could probably only be termed firm pats.

Stiles continued to sob, even after Derek placed him over his lap. It was several of the firm pats before he was able to regain control over himself. The position and the near gentleness after the harsher spanking from before eased his fear of Derek not wanting anything to do with him. He continued to submit, lying pliant and limp over the werewolf's lap. And finally, the act of submitting seeped through his body, leaving him with a sense of peace and _right_ that he hadn't felt before. Without the control he almost always tried to keep over himself, with the act of submission, it became impossible for his body not to react to the domination of the older man. His member swelled in arousal, pressing against Derek's thigh. Embarrassed, but too weary and reluctant to disobey, Stiles stayed in place. but apologized, "I'm sorry...."

Derek felt the arousal and he paused the pats but kept his hands in place on Stiles' backside, rubbing the scarlet cheeks. " _Mine_." Yet again, he leaned forward and closed his teeth around the human's neck. Not biting, but holding Stiles there. In place. Dominating him.

Stiles shuddered at feeling the teeth against his neck again. At feeling Derek's hands rubbing his heated bottom. And he had to agree. "Yours...." It was the truth, after all.

Derek closed his eyes, letting his nose press against Stiles' neck. Inhaling the human's scent. The submission calmed the primal part of him; at least the part that had been terrified of losing his mate. His fingers stroked between Stiles' legs, finding the human's erection and beginning to stroke it.

Stiles groaned softly, his legs falling open. It didn't take long at all before Derek had brought him to the edge. "I... I can't... I'm gonna...." He whimpered a warning.

"Good." Derek pulled away enough to utter the word into Stiles' ear. "You let go. Then I'm gonna take you to my bedroom and fuck you senseless."

Stiles groaned at the words, immediately releasing, splattering the floor and Derek's leg with his cum.

Derek stood up, immediately putting Stiles over his shoulder and heading through to the bedroom. Once in there, he wasted no time in stripping the human of the rest of his clothes before grabbing what he needed and stretching Stiles out on the bed.

Derek moved so fast, Stiles' head was swimming, but he wanted this too much to put the brakes on. Seeing what was in Derek's hand, he smiled shyly and admitted quietly, "You're my first.... ever."

Derek let his fingers run down Stiles' cheek, leaning forward and kissing the human; a bit gentler than he might have done before, after what Stiles said. "Not sure I can go as slow as I should for a first time, but I'll do my best," he promised, before removing his own clothes.

"Don't need slow... just need you..." Stiles said certainly. He'd often thought about what his first time would be like. Had even imagined it being Derek, when he dared to allow himself to hope. He'd not imagined it being Derek dominating and claiming, but now that reality ended up being that, he found himself wanting to belong. "Need to belong to you...." he whispered.

Derek turned Stiles over, carefully, and coated himself with the lube. He grasped Stiles' hips and pushed into the human, fighting with the primal part of him that wanted to take his mate _hard_ and _fast_. His whole body shook with the effort it took not to just start pounding into the human. A low, possessive growl ripped from his throat, along with a barely recognizable, " _Mine_."

Stiles could feel in Derek's grip, how tight a rein he was keeping on himself. He was grateful to the older man, knowing it could hurt badly if Derek let the wolf have its way. Feeling Derek just push into him with little to no preparation was uncomfortable, even slightly painful, though not in a dangerous way. Stiles forced himself to breathe through the breaching and forced himself to relax and submit to the claiming. He hoped his body could quickly adjust, so it would feel good.

Derek closed his teeth around Stiles' neck once more and gripped the human's hips tighter, hoping the two possessive actions would be enough so that he could go slower with the penetration. His body vibrated with the growls he couldn't quite keep in. There was no danger he'd lose control and bite Stiles, but he needed to feel his mate submit to him. It was the only thing able to calm and settle the wolf.

Stiles heard the growl and instinctively knew what he had to do. He wanted to do it; the idea of putting his life completely in Derek's control gave him such an aching longing, he knew if he didn't, he'd regret it forever. First, he canted his head just enough to expose his jugular to Derek's teeth. Then, he simultaneously raised his hips up, while separating his legs further, making it easier for Derek to bury himself as deep inside as possible, his member hanging loose and vulnerable between his legs, unprotected. Finally, he took a deep breath and loosened his muscles so that Derek could thrust without dragging inside him. He was completely open and vulnerable to Derek's desires.

Derek reacted and responded to the submission, pressing his mouth closer against Stiles' throat as the jugular was exposed and made vulnerable to him. He could feel the pulse flutter against his teeth and flicked his tongue against it. He pushed all the way into the human, fingers pressing hard against Stiles' hips, pulling the human back against him.

Stiles let out a soft groan as he felt Derek bottom out in him, the older man's hip bones pushing into the sensitive, sore skin of his bottom. The werewolf was large. Stiles could feel himself stretching to accommodate, a slight burn reminding him this was his first time. Derek licking his neck was wonderful, though. "Yours..." he whined softly, needing to hear as well as feel Derek was in charge and had full control over him.

" _Mine_." Derek whispered the word against Stiles' neck, allowing his teeth to graze his human's skin. He didn't bite, but the wolf wanted to show possession and control. Another low, possessive growl escaped him as he began to thrust.

Stiles groaned as somehow the thrusting began to feel good, even if it wasn't yet comfortable. "Belong to you..." he babbled.

Derek continued to thrust, his grip on Stiles' hips hard, making sure the wolf didn't erupt fully and _take_ what was _his_. The wolf didn't care that Stiles would be sore after the fact, only caring about the claiming now. Derek pressed his lips more firmly against Stiles' neck, intending to leave a mark.

Somehow, the act of shifting forward again to latch onto his neck, while thrusting inside him, caused the angle to change ever so slightly. As Derek pushed in deep at the moment of pressing into his neck, his cock brushed over a spot Stiles had heard of, but wasn't sure actually existed; _and Stiles saw stars_. Letting out a sob of need, the younger man began to babble. "Please... b'long to you... need you deep and hard and on me and in me and now... _so much now_... please... need to feel you...."

And that was it. With those words, with that begging, Stiles successfully cut the control Derek had kept over the wolf. His howl was long and drawn out and he began to thrust deeper...harder...pounding into Stiles. Pounding into his human. He avoided biting Stiles, but continued to suck on the human's neck, leaving behind marks.

Stiles could only squirm helplessly in Derek's grip as the wolf held him securely in place and pounded him, _fucked him_ , into the mattress. He sobbed out his need, his entrance clenching and spasming around the wolf's member in an attempt to pull Derek deeper and hold him there. Stiles could feel the suction at his neck, could feel the smaller vessels breaking under the pressure, and knew he'd have a lurid hickey there that he wouldn't be able to cover. Everyone else would see he'd been claimed. And still, he begged, "Yes... please... harder! Need to feel you in me all day every day... even when you aren't..."

Derek's whole body vibrated with the growls and howls that he couldn't keep in. He was almost mindless, driven by the primal need to claim his mate. His member grew and swelled inside Stiles, his human's submission sending him hurtling towards the edge.

Impossibly, Stiles could feel Derek growing larger, stretching him far enough that he knew he would need to check for tearing after. Far enough, it would definitely feel chafed, even if there was no tearing. He didn't care. Each extra inch that was shoved into him, filling him, was just that much more he belonged to Derek. He sobbed louder in response to the growls and howls, a litany of, "Yes," and, "Harder... please, harder". His own member was fully hard again, swinging slightly. A pendulum between his thighs as each pounding thrust pushed him forward slightly. He could feel his balls tightening, drawing up toward his body as he neared the edge. " _Please_..." he begged one last time his need clear in his voice.

Derek thrust _harder_ , _deeper_ , his eyes completely changing color as the wolf took full control and took his mate. Another long howl was ripped from his throat and, once again, he closed his teeth around Stiles' throat, Derek still retaining enough control over himself that he didn't bite.

Stiles could feel his mate's claim, even without the bite. Something tugging at his heart, his soul, that repeated a mantra of, 'belong...belong...belong' in time with the thrusts. It felt like Derek was spearing through him, touching everywhere inside, but it had moved from painful to pleasurable so long before, he welcomed the feeling. "Bite me!" he blurted, instinct overcoming thought. "Wanna be yours forever!"

On the heels of the gasped-out statement, his body stiffened and then his release overcame him, his seed shooting out of him, soaking the sheets beneath him. His arms weakened and his upper torso fell to the bed, but Derek's tight grip kept his hips up. His face was pressed into the bed, a hazy, glazed look in his eyes and his bottom was raised, Derek still thrusting and pounding away. His entrance was pulsing, along with the remnants of the orgasm that tore through him.

Hearing the words, Derek almost lost control. _Almost_. He pulled back, forced the wolf away from its instincts to bite and turn Stiles. His own release pushed him over the edge, so he couldn't think of why it was so important not to follow through; only that it was. He gripped Stiles tighter and firmer, his howl long and drawn out before he slumped slowly over the human.

Stiles felt Derek slumping over him, his weight a heavy blanket. It felt good, being covered by the older man; safe. Derek was still buried deep in him; the larger man's size, even while flaccid, made it possible for him to stay in place, plugging Stiles up. Stiles smiled goofily. He could feel Derek's release inside him too, warm and soothing all the areas that had been so roughly buffeted in their coupling. He could already feel the slight ache inside and knew he'd be very sore once adrenaline and endorphins wore off, but that didn't matter. What mattered was he was Derek's. "Yours..." he whimpered, in a soft, extremely submissive, but happy voice.

Derek's teeth were still closed around Stiles' neck, but at the word, he gently released, licking along one of the marks he'd left behind. "Mine." He whispered the word against Stiles' skin, his grip still firm on the human's hips.

And at that reaffirmation, just like that and out of nowhere, Stiles started crying. Not sobbing ugly tears; quiet, peaceful tears. He was happy, content and felt like everything was _right_. Even if his body was beginning to ache in ways it never had before.

Derek could smell the tears and concern immediately filled him. He pulled out of Stiles, carefully and slowly, and then turned the human's face to look at him. "I know that it hurts. Can you tell me exactly where?" The wolf was calmed now, enough that Derek could take care of his mate. He moved to retrieve the first aid supplies he always kept with him.

Stiles blinked and gave a sheepish, embarrassed look. "Everywhere? It's d... different pain in various spots..." he said carefully, swallowing. "My ass feels like it was tenderized. My fingers and toes have that sharp tingly, the numb wore off feeling from warming up again. My neck is... I can feel the hickey forming as we speak. Inside... inside feels like I was rubbed raw. And maybe a little bruised. I don't know how to describe it, really." He smiled contentedly at Derek. "I like feeling it. It's proof you really wanted me."

"I do," Derek stated. "But I'm not going to leave you in pain." He began to check Stiles' backside first, making sure there was no tearing...applying ointment to help with the bruising and swelling.

Stiles blushed as Derek examined him _there_. " _Derek_..." he whined, obviously embarrassed at the very personal action. If he'd thought about it, he might not have been embarrassed. After what they'd just done, being embarrassed at Derek looking was foolish. Even if it wasn't foolish to be embarrassed, he belonged to Derek now. The older man had the right to check out whatever part of Stiles he wanted. He didn't think of any of that.

Derek placed a hand on Stiles' lower back, where he hadn't touched and grabbed during the rough claiming. "There's no tearing, but you're going to be very sore." He sighed. "I'm sorry. Not for taking you, not for laying claim to you, but that I didn't keep enough control over myself to not hurt you."

"You kept it where it mattered most..." Stiles relaxed at the possessive touch and stayed in position, uncertain if Derek was through his exam or not. "You didn't turn me..." Stiles sounded a little disappointed at that. But not much.

"You asked me in the heat of the moment and just before you experienced your orgasm," Derek answered. "I don't want to turn you unless you're absolutely sure it's what you want. And you don't need to be a werewolf, Stiles. Human or other, it changes nothing. You're mine either way." He finished applying the ointment and then moved on to check the hickey on Stiles' neck, before beginning to check his human's fingers and toes. Where the potential for frostbite had been worse.

"I like being your human..." Stiles admitted quietly, as Derek took care of him. "Even if it means I'm weaker than you and you feel like you have to take care of me."

Derek snorted softly. "You say that like it's a chore to take care of you. It's not." He finished checking Stiles' fingers and toes and then turned his attention to his human's bottom. It was bright red and hot to the touch and he began to gently rub in some cream to soothe the soreness.

Stiles couldn't help whimpering as his very sore bottom was rubbed, even if he also relaxed under the gentle touch. "You don't have to pretend it's easy. I know I'm a handful. Talk too much, easily distracted, get into trouble constantly... you wouldn't have had to spank me if I wasn't a problem." He looked down, ashamed of himself.

"You're a handful," Derek agreed. "But you're _my_ handful." He continued to gently rub the cream into Stiles' bottom. "You deserved the spanking. It's a good job you came back when you did. I would have lost control if you hadn't. I told you, I can't hold back anymore."

Stiles sniffled, glancing over his shoulder at Derek, before confessing, "I know I deserved it. Should have waited and told you before going out to look. Even if I didn't get locked out, you'd told me to stay and warm up.... I'm sorry I disobeyed you..." he whispered. His choice of words was deliberate. By saying he'd disobeyed instead of just 'I didn't listen', he was conceding Derek's right to give him orders and make decisions for him. He was conceding that belonging to the werewolf was more than just an emotional comment.

Derek leaned forward, brushing a gentle, tender kiss against Stiles' mouth. At least as gentle and tender as he could give, given that he was neither of those things most of the time. "The next time you disobey me, I will bare your naughty, disobedient ass and tan you again," he promised.

Stiles shivered and a conflicted look crossed his face. "I don't like being punished... but I like the idea of you not letting me get away with stuff. And... kinda liked being spanked... even though I didn't?" He sounded completely confused.

"You like me being in control. Dominating you," Derek said calmly. "Even if it's not the pain you actually like." He squeezed low down on Stiles' thigh, where he hadn't spanked. "I'm not going to pull back when we're back in town and with the rest of the pack. I'm not going to pretend or hide."

"They'll know you're in charge? That I need to obey you?" Stiles asked. "What about my dad? I don't think he'd understand...."

"You can tell him I'm your boyfriend," Derek responded. "I don't have to be possessive or controlling in front of him. Not unless you push me to be."

"I wouldn't push in front of him... he'd be upset if I wasn't respectful to someone I was dating and proclaimed to love. Might turn me over his knee himself..." Stiles snorted.

"It might solve a lot of problems if he did," Derek commented. "Does he even know you left?"

Stiles suddenly found the floor very interesting. "Told him I was spending the night at Scott's..." he said reluctantly. He couldn't imagine Derek would be impressed he'd lied.

"What if he checks up on you, Stiles?" A note of frustration crept into Derek's voice.

"Scott will cover for me..." Stiles shrugged. "He has before," he added, even more reluctantly, uncertain if admitting so much was good for his butt.

Derek rubbed over Stiles' bottom as he asked, "Did you tell Scott you were coming here?"

"... No?" Stiles winced.

Derek gently patted Stiles' backside. "Did you tell _anyone_?"

Stiles whimpered as the sting from his spanking reignited just from the gentle patting. "No, sir..." He swallowed.

"What if you'd got caught in the storm? I wouldn't have known you were out there. No one would have known you were out there." Derek gave another gentle pat with every other word, not wanting to hurt his human, but needing Stiles to understand how serious this was.

"Didn't think about that..." Stiles said, in a small voice. He shifted minutely- the patting was causing his bottom to sting a _lot_ \- but he noticeably didn't try to get away. Now that Derek was pointing out the flaws with his actions, he was able to recognize how dangerous his actions had been. If he deserved another spanking, he wouldn't fight.

"I can tell." Derek sighed. "Well, I wouldn't be letting you out of my sight anyway, but now I'm making it official. When you're not home, you're with me." He continued the pats using them as an emphasis for what he was saying.

"All the time?!" Stiles sounded startled. "What about work? Or school?"

"I'll be close," Derek stated. "I'll be watching you."

Stiles blushed, a pleasant, warm feeling coursing through his belly. "So, you'll always know where I am and what I'm doing?"

"I always did anyway." Derek admitted the fact he'd been watching Stiles in a low voice. "Except for today, obviously."

"Am I in trouble? For not telling anyone where I was really going?" Stiles asked, biting his lip. Derek had been gently patting to reignite the sting, but that didn't mean he wasn't due a spanking.

"I'm not happy that you did that, but you've already been spanked hard today," Derek stated. "This is just so you will remember."

"Yes, sir." Stiles' voice was full of relief. He slumped slightly to submit further to his mate. At the moment, he just wanted to be right with the other man; feel his power and control.

Derek moved his hand a bit lower, delivering the gentle pats to Stiles' thighs before he stopped and stretched out next to his human, gathering Stiles into his arms.

Stiles shifted until he was pressed tightly against Derek, his head on the older man's chest, one leg hitched over Derek's thigh, cuddling close while making sure his body was open and vulnerable to his mate's whims. "Love you..." he whispered.

Derek wrapped his arms tightly around Stiles' waist. He nuzzled into his human's neck and whispered, "I love you." Then, he let his wolf out; just enough to close his teeth around Stiles' neck.

Stiles felt Derek's teeth on the back of his neck, almost scruffing him and nuzzled against his mate's chest, quickly falling asleep. He felt safe and content. It didn't take long

Cuddling his mate tightly, Derek closed his eyes, inhaling Stiles' scent and letting it was over him. For the first time in a long time, he felt at peace enough to sleep deeply and soundly.

****

They only slept for an hour or so, but when Stiles woke, he felt more refreshed than he had after nine hours of sleep any other time. There was something to be said for being held close and tight by the one you loved. When he woke, he carefully shifted, in case Derek's teeth were still latched on.

Derek's grip on Stiles' neck had loosened while he slept, but his arms were still wrapped tightly and possessively around Stiles. And the close proximity of his mate caused part of his body to react in a very obvious way.

Grinning at Derek's 'response', Stiles carefully moved his hand lower and began to caress and gently squeeze.

Derek groaned and tightened his hands-on Stiles' waist. It was taking everything in him not to roll his human over and take him again. Only knowing that Stiles was still sore from earlier stopped him.

Grinning at Derek's tighter grip and groan, knowing he was the cause, Stiles continued rubbing and squeezing. Using his free hand, he reached over and got the lube, pouring a small amount into his palm. He warmed the liquid up in both of his hands, then began to squeeze and rub more firmly, making sure to coat all of Derek's member and slick him up. He wanted his mate to 'own' him again.

Derek gripped Stiles' hair gently, using that grip to encourage his mate to look at him. In a voice hoarse with desire, he asked, "Are you sure? You're sore from the earlier claiming."

"I'm sure..." Stiles whispered. "If It is sorer after, I know you'll take care of me..." he added, blushing. It was embarrassing, being taken care of in that way; at the same time, it felt really good, both physically and emotionally. So, he was willing to risk being sore if it let him be closer to Derek

Derek flicked his tongue over the pulse point in Stiles' neck. Then, he flipped his human over, straddling him and leaning in, breathing in his mate's scent deeply as he pushed into Stiles.

Stiles groaned softly as he felt himself opening up for his mate. Derek hadn't been wrong. He was sore and it stung, having Derek push into him. But the sting was worth the feeling of completeness having the wolf claim him gave. He smiled happily over his shoulder, wanting Derek to see how much he wanted and needed to be taken and kept by the older man. If it were feasible, he'd want to spend the whole day with Derek moving inside and filling him.

Derek kissed Stiles, a bit harder and a bit deeper than he previously had, and began to thrust into his mate. He held onto Stiles' hips and the wolf inside him let out a happy, low growl; almost sounding like a purr, if wolves could purr.

"You feel really good on me... in me... big guy..." Stiles began to babble. "Really like having you hold me tightly in place so you can go as hard and deep as possible, as you want to, and I can't move..." He began to pant slightly, as his own member began to harden in arousal. "Like you being in control, taking control over me. Never wanna be out of your control again. Wanna always be beside you, so you can take and claim me whenever, wherever you want...."

Derek's chest rumbled with the low, possessive growl that was nearly a purr. His eyes were fully wolf again. He licked Stiles' neck; nipped gently with lips rather than teeth. "They'll all know." The whispered words were a growl in Stiles' ear. " _Every member of the pack_. They'll know who you belong to."

"You'll claim me so they'll all know? I want them to know how much I belong to you!" Stiles moaned softly, arching his back so he opened up for Derek even more.

"They'll be able to smell me on you." Derek whispered the words into Stiles' ear. "Smell that I've taken you. That you're my mate." He thrust deeper and harder.

"Wish I could smell like that... bet you smell all kinds of yummy..." Stiles groaned, squeezing around Derek's member.

"You smell _so good_ ," Derek growled in Stiles' ear, once again nipping with his lips instead of with teeth. " _Like my mate_." He flicked his tongue over Stiles' jugular.

Stiles shivered at the nip and lick. "Yours!" His own voice almost sounded like a growl; not quite challenging, but a declaration.

" _Mine_." Derek squeezed Stiles' hips and began to thrust deeper and harder. His erection was growing inside his human.

Stiles groaned as he felt Derek enlarging inside of him. "... _Yes_... fill me up so all there is, is you..." He moaned.

Derek growled low in his throat, licking over the pulse point in Stiles' neck. He began to suck hard on the human's shoulder, planning to leave another hickey, as he continued to swell.

Stiles whimpered softly, canting his hips so his mate could push in all the way. He wanted to feel Derek's hips smacking- spanking- his sore bottom while his cock pumped inside him.

Derek finally pushed himself all the way in, sheathing his member into his mate's tight warmth. And then he took a firmer, tighter hold on Stiles' hips, thrusting hard.

" _Yes...more...harder...please_...." Stiles began to pant out in a chant, voice filled with need, begging his mate. Every so often, he'd chant, "Yours... always... belong...."

Derek's growl of, " _Mine_ ," was uttered every time Stiles voiced who he belonged to. He went harder and faster, enough that his hips smacked against Stiles' backside every time he thrust inwards.

Stiles groaned, the sensation of having his ass smacked while being stretched on his owner's thick shaft quickly sending him to the edge. "Gonna come, sir... can't hold..." he gasped.

" _Let go_ ," Derek growled, his voice barely sounding human. "I want to _feel_ it."

Shuddering at the order, Stiles immediately released, his hole squeezing around Derek's member so tightly, the older man couldn't move for several seconds. Stiles' release tore through him, causing him to sob out his need. "Please, Alpha... fuck me... fuck me till all I can feel, smell, taste is you _forever_...."

This time, Derek wasn't using up his energy wrestling the wolf down from going too far. This time, he could last...and he didn't release. At least not yet. He continued to thrust after Stiles' hole unclenched, fingers digging into the human's hips. He closed his teeth around Stiles' neck, holding his human in place.

Stiles sobbed softly as Derek held him immobile and continued to thrust. It was sobbing borne from emotion and highly strung nerves, though, not fear or pain. Along with the sobs, he was gasping, "Yes," with each thrust Derek made into his quivering, spasming hole.

Derek could smell the tears and he grasped Stiles' face with one hand, turning the human's head towards him. Then, he began to lick away the tears that fell down his human's cheeks. At the same time, he continued to thrust.

Stiles shivered, closing his eyes and pressing his face toward Derek in offering. He'd never felt so owned and it was all he wanted and needed. He couldn't think of words to tell his mate, his Alpha. All he could do was obey Derek and give himself to the wolf.

Derek licked the tears away, then kissed Stiles lips forcefully, pushing his tongue inside his human's mouth. He was claiming his human's mouth in the same way he was claiming him by pounding him into the bed.

Stiles groaned, opening his mouth to Derek, letting his tongue playfully twine with the wolf's in such a way as to show complete submission. He breathed in his mate's air. His member slowly began to twitch, as if preparing to rouse again; his nippers were hard pebbles, aching for his Alpha to claim.

The low, possessive growl Derek gave was swallowed in Stiles' mouth. He slid his hand down to his mate's chest, fingers lightly tweaking and then gently squeezing first one nipple and then the other.

Stiles whined, pressing his chest into Derek's hand, both in offering and as a request. His member was hard again... erect and aching, already weeping at the tip.

Derek continued to squeeze and grip Stiles' nipples. He continued to plunder his human's mouth. And he continued to thrust, deep and hard, finding that one spot in his mate that he knew would drive Stiles wild.

Gasping as Derek's cock found and then began to pummel that spot, Stiles didn't even have time to warn his mate he was close. He immediately began spurting out his release, clenching tight around Derek and shaking and quivering in Derek's arms.

This time, Derek's own release came over him at the same time and he tightened his hold on Stiles, holding his mate still as his orgasm came fully over him.

Stiles whined and sobbed as he felt Derek's release flood him inside, filling him with hot seed. All he could do was repeat, "Yours," over and over, as his own release continued to spurt out of him, while his greedy hole milked his master's shaft to pull every bit of fluid deep into his body.

Derek kissed Stiles' shoulder and then, once his release was over, he carefully pulled out of his human. He retrieved the ointment once more, inspecting Stiles for damage and using the ointment to help his mate feel less sore.

Stiles held still for his, "... _Master_..." while Derek took care of him, keeping his bottom up in an effort to prevent the fluid Derek had filled him with from escaping. Derek could only get the ointment so deep, after all and Derek was large. It helped soothe some of the area that could not be treated.

Derek finished with the ointment and then gently rubbed Stiles' lower back. "I think I should give you a bath. Clean you up a bit."

Stiles grinned over his shoulder and wiggled his still raised bottom, looking like a playful puppy. Or wolf cub. "You’re gonna give me a bath?" His attempt to sound sexy fell flat. It sounded too eager.

"Yeah. A hot bath, that'll help your aching muscles. Inside and out." Derek ran a finger down Stiles' spine. "And afterwards, I want you to call Scott. Let him know where you are, so he doesn't worry. Even if he'll cover for you with your dad, if he doesn't know where you are himself, he'll start looking for you."

Stiles grin turned sheepish and apologetic. He knew Derek was right. "Yessir... c... an I stay like this a little longer? Don't want everything to run out yet... it helps me feel less sore where you couldn't get the ointment," he admitted, with a furious blush.

Derek gently pressed his knuckles against Stiles' back, almost in a massage. "For a few minutes," he agreed.

Giving Derek a grateful smile, Stiles stayed in position. He didn't intend to move until Derek told him to. "Feels good..." he murmured, referring to Derek's impromptu massage.

"Good." Derek continued to gently press his knuckles against Stiles' back. He waited the promised few minutes, then lifted his human into his arms and carried his mate through to the bathroom, where he ran the bath.

Stiles held onto Derek as he was carried, nuzzling and kissing his mate's neck.

Once the bath was full, Derek got into the water with his mate and began to carefully wash Stiles.

Stiles cuddled as Derek cleaned him.

When Derek finished cleaning his mate, he emptied the water from the bath and carried Stiles back through to the bedroom, retrieving the human's pack on the way. He sat down on the bed, placing his mate on his lap, and handed Stiles the pack. "Call."

Stiles gave Derek an apologizing look; even if he'd been punished, he was just now realizing how dangerous and unfair his actions had been. He took the phone out of his pack and quickly dialed.

Scott picked up almost immediately. "Tell me you're safe, Stiles," he demanded. "Your dad called me to check on you and I had to lie to him _again_. I thought we'd agreed you'd _tell_ me when you're expecting me to cover for you."

Stiles winced. "I'm safe. I'm with Derek..." he quickly reassured Scott. "I'm sorry. I didn't expect to get snowed in...."

"You're with Derek?" Scott's frown was obvious in his voice. "And he hasn't killed you yet?"

Derek's growl rumbled in his throat and he gripped Stiles tighter.

"No..." Stiles couldn't help being amused. "He's actually been very protective. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Yes," Scott stated firmly. "I want to tell him that if he hurts you, I'll rip his throat out." Underneath the threat, he was clearly worried. Yes, Derek tended to protect Stiles; but he also acted like the human irritated him most of the time. As far as Scott was concerned, he was reluctant to just leave Stiles at the mercy of the older werewolf.

"Hey! He won't hurt me!" Stiles found himself becoming defensive, protective of Derek. "Be nice... he actually saved my life..." he added.

"Why? What did you do?" Scott demanded.

Derek put his mouth very close to Stiles' other ear and whispered, "I'd react like that if I thought someone might hurt you. Or take you away from me."

Scott heard. "Do you need me to come and pick you up? I don't care about the snow. If you need me, I'm there."

"I walked up to see him instead of renting a car and then managed to lock myself out of the cabin in the freezing weather. Luckily, he was able to let me in and warmed me up..." Stiles answered, not saying how he was warmed up. "And I'm good here. We're getting along fine.... and the weather is still nasty. You don't need to risk yourself to take me home."

"You're getting along fine," Scott repeated. "Does that mean...?"

Derek plucked the phone from Stiles' hand and spoke into it. "I claimed Stiles. He's my mate. Anyone tries to get in the way, they won't live to regret it. You want to come check on him when it's safe to do so, you go right ahead. But you're not taking him away." He disconnected the call without waiting for a response.

"... Goodbye, Scott. Thank you for helping me out with my dad. Really appreciate it..." Stiles said, in a sarcastic voice.

"If he's worried, he'll come here. With or without the snow," Derek stated. "Or you can thank him when we get back to town." He pressed his mouth against Stiles' shoulder; let his teeth graze against his human's skin.

Stiles shivered. "Yeah... hopefully, he waits till we get home. I don't want him driving out in the snow storm..." Stiles sighed. "I shouldn't have either."

"Absolutely right." Derek whispered the words against Stiles' shoulder. "You shouldn't have been out in the snow storm. Shouldn't have been walking it. But you've been punished for it. Of course, if there's a next time...." He let his hand slide down Stiles' back; allowed his palm to rest on his mate's backside.

"If there's a next time, I'll deserve every swat." Stiles didn't bother defending himself or arguing. "Belong to you. You have every right to punish me if I mess up that bad...."

"Good to know we're on the same page." Derek turned Stiles' face towards him; kissed the human. Not as hard as when they'd been having sex, but it wasn't gentle either.

Stiles immediately opened up to the older man, returning the kiss while submitting to it.

Derek pushed his tongue into Stiles' mouth. His hand splayed against the human's back, pushing Stiles closer...enabling his mate to feel his erection.

"Hey, there... happy to see me?" Stiles breathed against Derek's mouth.

"If you'd like, I can show you just how much." Derek's fingers glided over Stiles' backside, slipping between the cheeks.

"Does it involve you filling me up so I feel you the rest of the night?" Stiles asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Derek brushed a kiss against Stiles' neck; let his teeth graze against his human's jugular. Then, he pulled back. "After we've eaten."

"Aaaw... man!" Stiles groaned melodramatically. He was smiling, though, so it was obvious he wasn't arguing.

Derek stood from the bed and settled Stiles in place over his shoulder, striding into the kitchen with him.

Stiles laughed. "You do realize I can walk..." He grinned.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight." Derek carefully placed Stiles on the floor and began pulling out what he needed to cook.

"So just order me to stick next to you like glue..." Stiles shrugged. "I'm not in a disobedient mood. I'll listen."

"Fine. Stick to me like glue," Derek directed. "And if you don't, I'll give you a little reminder on obeying your alpha."

Stiles stepped closer, pressing tight against Derek. "Oh, wait. I forgot I'm allergic to glue!" Stiles teased, stepping away slowly.

"Come back here. Or else." Derek's voice was low; not angry, though. He had a leek in his hands, about to cut it up, but was holding it with a speculative look in his eye.

"But... I want to take a look outside. See if it stopped snowing!" Stiles could tell Derek wasn't really upset, so continued to tease.

"I warned you." Derek advanced quickly on Stiles. He grabbed his human, positioned Stiles under his arm, and gently smacked the leek against his mate's backside.

Stiles couldn't help but laugh at the action. "Did you just swat me with an onion?!" he giggled.

"I could use my hand instead." Derek delivered another light smack with the leek and then a third.

"To rub the sting out?" Stiles continued to gently tease, though he sounded a bit hopeful. He wiggled slightly.

"That depends." Derek gently smacked the leek down again and again. "On how good you're going to be."

"If I'm really good?" Stiles stopped wiggling and pressed close to Derek again. The playful swats were turning him on.

"Maybe you'll get lucky." Derek continued to gently smack with the leek. "But after we've eaten. Because I think I like the idea of taking you right to the edge...and then making you wait, sitting on my lap, while I feed you."

Stiles whimpered softly. "Sounds... " He groaned. "...Frustrating."

Derek smirked. "Good." He delivered a few more smacks with the leek and then gently rubbed over Stiles' backside.

"You're lucky I love you..." Stiles grumbled, nuzzling against Derek.

Derek continued to rub over Stiles' backside, allowing his fingers to brush teasingly over his mate's member. He drew his human to the edge and then stood him up so he could finish preparing the food.

Stiles whined as he was stood to the side. He was fully aroused, his member jutting out proudly. The only reason he didn't self-consciously try to cover it up was he didn't think Derek would allow him to. The older man kept looking at him while he cooked.

Derek kept half of his attention on Stiles as he finished cooking, then wrapped his arm around Stiles' waist and carried him into the main room with the food. He sat with his mate on his lap and began to feed Stiles.

Stiles snuggled into Derek and ate what he was fed. "Are you eating?" he asked, between mouthfuls.

"Once I've fed you," Derek answered. "I take care of my mate's needs first."

Stiles blinked, but didn't argue. He knew enough about the wolf mindset that he knew he wouldn't get anywhere by arguing. It was easier to just eat, so that Derek could eat before the food got cold.

Continuing to feed Stiles, Derek explained, "You could maybe say it's a more primal need. Of course, it was hard to pull back from taking you. We're lucky you were on board with me taking you. I wasn't looking forward to fighting the basic needs of claiming you again."

"Again?" Stiles asked quietly. "I... I needed to be claimed by you. I don't have a wolf urging it. Just my own attraction and feelings for you. Now that you've claimed me, I'll never be able to be with anyone else. Don't want to be. If you ever change your mind, I don't know what I'd do...."

"I was fighting it for a long time," Derek said, continuing to feed Stiles. "It was part of the reason I came here. I had to try and clear my head. The wolf? It didn't care that you might not want it. That you might not be ready for it. I didn't want to force anything." He snorted softly. "Of course, I didn't expect you to follow me here."

"I found information about what was killing all those animals and I had to let you know. Was scared you'd go up against it without enough knowledge..." Stiles continued to eat. "I'm glad I came. Even if I got punished, it was worth it to belong to you."

"I'm glad you came too. But I could do without seeing you turn blue." Derek continued feeding Stiles until his mate's food was finished, then gently pressed his thumb against his mate's lips.

Stiles opened his mouth at the pressure, uncertain what Derek wanted to do. He let his tongue dart out and lick.

Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles, then carefully turned his mate over his lap. He picked up his own food and started eating, even as he began to gently rub Stiles' backside with his other hand.

Stiles returned the kiss, sighing as he was turned over. He groaned softly as his erection, that had been slowly going down as he ate, suddenly sprung to life again with Derek rubbing his backside. "Feels good, Alpha".

"Good," Derek answered. He was still eating, but he bent forward and whispered in Stiles' ear, "When I'm finished eating, I'll carry you back into the bedroom. Pound you into the mattress."

Stiles shivered and moaned softly at the words, his member twitching against Derek's leg. "Yes, alpha..." he mumbled.

Derek kissed Stiles' ear, then finished eating his own food. He set everything down and stood, putting Stiles over his shoulder to carry him back into the bedroom.

Stiles didn't joke or tease when he was carried back. He needed too much. "Love you, Alpha..." he whispered.

" _I love you_." The words came out low, possessive, almost a growl. Derek carefully lowered Stiles onto the bed and then picked up the lube, before taking position behind his mate.

Stiles opened his legs and positioned himself so Derek could push in as soon as he was ready. His erection was leaking, hanging between his legs.

Derek very quickly coated himself in the lube, but was still as slow and careful as he could be pushing into his human. The wolf had calmed from its desperation to claim its mate, so Derek could be slower and take his time now.

Stiles could feel the difference. He'd been taken enough in the last day that he wasn't too tight and the stretch didn't hurt. Derek went slowly enough that he could relish the feel of his mate slowly filling him. "So good..." He moaned.

"Can't do anything about the size, but I can try and make sure you don't feel as sore afterwards," Derek murmured. He kissed Stiles' neck and then carefully closed his teeth around it.

"Like your size..." Stiles said, with a sigh, as he felt Derek's teeth on him. "Love feeling you so deep inside. Knowing you could hurt me if you wanted, but you don't want to."

Derek released Stiles' neck and whispered, "I've never wanted to hurt you, Stiles. Throttle you sometimes, yes. But never hurt you."

"Can't blame you. My own father would like to throttle me sometimes..." Stiles smiled.

"You're mine." Derek's voice was low. Possessive. "I protect what's mine. I take care of what's mine."

"I can live with that..." Stiles gasped, as he felt Derek finally bottom out in him.

"You don't have a choice now. You _belong_ to me." Derek squeezed his hips and then closed his teeth around Stiles' neck once more.

"Forever..." Stiles agreed, tone happy.

Derek began to thrust into Stiles, taking his time while doing so. He licked, sucked and kissed his mate's neck at the same time.

Stiles groaned softly, panting along with Derek's thrusts. "I... could do this... all day...every day. Love being yours... " He gasped.

Derek didn't respond verbally. He did let go of one of Stiles' hips, moving his hand round and in front of his human to gently squeeze one nipple and then do the same to the opposite one.

Stiles whined, arching his back so his nipples would press into Derek's hand.

Derek continued to play with Stiles' nipples as he thrust into his human. He licked and sucked on Stiles' neck and used his grip on his mate's hip to pull Stiles back harder against his chest.

Stiles felt himself pressed to Derek's chest and panted. The new position made him tighter. Made Derek rub inside him in a way that turned him to melted butter. "Wish... wish you could turn me. Make me fully yours..." he gasped out.

"We'll talk about it. When you can make that decision with a clear head." Derek released Stiles' neck long enough to say the words, then began to suck on his shoulder to leave a mark behind.

"Yessir..." Stiles shivered. "Love feeling you in me... on me... controlling me and marking me."

Derek kissed the mark he'd made and murmured, "I'm going to keep controlling you. Keep marking you. So, you _never_ forget who you belong to." He began to thrust deeper and harder inside his mate.

Stiles relaxed, only maintaining enough control of his body to keep himself positioned for easy claiming. Relaxing enabled him to feel more. He was a bundle of nerves and sensation. Each thrust sent almost an electrical pulse coursing through him. He began to pant and moan from the pleasure. "Need... need so much... to belong...."

" _You do_." Derek uttered the words in Stiles' ear. " _You belong to me_." He continued thrusting, still playing with Stiles' nipples. Still holding his human still with his grip on his mate's hip.

"All of me...yours..." Stiles gasped, pressing his chest into Derek's hands. "Feels so good..." he sobbed softly.

" _You_ feel good," Derek whispered, beginning to suck on Stiles' neck to leave behind another mark. "You're _mine_."

"Always..." Stiles said, feeling his control and emotions slipping. Everything was fading into the background. All that mattered was where his body connected to Derek's. Derek's voice in his ear.

"No matter what happens." Derek's voice was low. Possessive. He squeezed Stiles' hip and nipple.

Groaning softly, Stiles would have been caught by surprise at the tears that suddenly streamed down his face; if he hadn't already slipped to a point, he didn't realize anything going on, other than Derek and his touch. He had slipped completely.

Derek began to lick the tears from Stiles' cheeks. He was still thrusting inside his mate. Still playing with Stiles' nipples. Still holding his human's hip possessively.

Stiles body began to quiver, then convulse in orgasm. His eyes were glazed. He was offering everything to his Alpha.

Derek's own orgasm wouldn't hit him for a while, so he was able to hold Stiles throughout his own orgasm. He kissed and gently licked the tears from Stiles' face.

Once the waves finished coursing through him, Stiles lay limp and still under Derek, panting softly and whining low in his throat. His entire being was centered on where Derek impaled him, thrusting in and out. Where Derek's fingers pinched and rubbed his nipples. Where Derek's lips and teeth latched onto highly sensitive skin. He was dropped and only his alpha... his mate... could draw him back.

"I love you, Stiles." Derek's voice was low. He stroked and caressed through his human's hair, beginning to call his mate back to him.

It took a few moments, but Stiles was attuned with Derek. Soon, he was stirring; not enough to dislodge his mate, but obviously listening.

Derek placed a hand on Stiles' cheek. "You back with me?" he asked softly.

"Y... yes... wh... what happened?" His voice was shaky and tears still slid down his cheeks.

"You dropped," Derek answered. "It's called subspace. It's nothing to be scared of."

Stiles swallowed, still a little nervous, but not as badly when it became obvious Derek knew what was happening and he wasn't worried. "It was okay? I didn't mess up?" he whispered, not moving at all. He could feel Derek still inside him. Against all odds of what he thought would be the case, it still felt good. Or maybe it was just the knowledge that he was completely and forever Derek's that felt good. Because it didn't hurt, but it felt odd and a little uncomfortable. He just liked the feeling.

"No, Stiles. You didn't mess up." Derek let his fingers ghost over Stiles' hips. "I've got you." He whispered the words against Stiles' neck, before kissing there. Gentleness didn't come naturally to him, but for his mate, he'd do his best.

Stiles shivered at the gentle action. He almost mouthed off with one if his smart-ass remarks- 'Who are you and what did you do with my grumpy boyfriend?'- but he found the gentleness soothing and didn't want it to stop. It was a side of Derek he hadn't got to experience before, but he thought he might get to experience it more often if he didn't make the werewolf think it was unwanted.

Derek brushed a gentle kiss against one side of Stiles' neck and then the other. He wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist, drawing his human back against his stomach. "I haven't released yet, but I don't need to. If you're feeling distressed. Hurt."

"Not hurt..." Stiles said softly. "You said it was okay... and you got me... so... I'm okay. Feel safe with you...."

"You are," Derek stated firmly. "But I can still pull out. If that's easier."

"Like you in me..." Stiles said. "Makes it _feel_ like I belong to you."

"You do," Derek said firmly. "You _do_ belong to me. And I won't _ever_ let you go. Not now. Not anymore. It's too late."

"Good. Don't ever want to be let go." Stiles squeezed around Derek and sighed happily at the grip his mate had on him.

Derek kissed his neck and murmured softly, "What do you want me to do to you, Stiles?" He wasn't a virgin; normally only took his pleasure with little thought to his partner. It was different with Stiles. _Stiles_ was different.

"Is... can you still take me if we're facing each other?" Stiles asked hesitantly. "Want to see your face when you take what is yours."

Derek carefully rolled them over, making sure he didn't pull out of Stiles, pinning his human under him so they were looking into each other's eyes.

Stiles smiled trustingly up at Derek, pulling his knees toward his shoulders so he was open to his mate.

Derek leaned over and kissed Stiles, thrusting a bit harder and a bit deeper as he did so. " _Mine_." The word was a possessive growl.

"Always," Stiles responded, his eyes darkening as Derek's movement in him began to arouse him again. Not enough that he'd cum, but enough that the friction was pleasurable and not uncomfortable.

It didn't take long for Derek's release to come over him and he let go inside Stiles, holding onto his mate tightly...firmly...like he thought his human might be taken away from him.

Stiles let out a happy little sigh as he felt his insides coated with Derek's release. He wrapped his legs tightly around his mate to hold him deep inside. "You're mine too..." he growled softly, almost playfully. Still obviously submissive, but making it clear that his submission was only Derek's. He didn't plan to share and he'd fight anyone who tried to take his mate from him.

"It's for life. When a werewolf finds their mate," Derek stated, holding Stiles close against himself. "I couldn't be anyone else's even if I wanted to. I fought it for a long time. I'm not fighting anymore."

"You only want me now? No one else?" Stiles asked uncertainly. "You aren't disappointed? I know I'm not the greatest catch. And I annoy you a lot...."

"It changes nothing," Derek stated. "You are _mine_. I was always on board with the wolf. Not so much with the throwing you down and tearing your clothes off. Not unless I could be certain that's what you wanted."

Stiles eyes widened at that. "The wolf wanted to do that?" he squeaked. "Yeah. I prolly wouldn't mind it _now_... would prolly like it... but if you'd done that immediately, I prolly woulda freaked out."

"I know," Derek replied wryly. "I was keeping an iron control almost from the start. But you make me lose control like nothing ever has done before."

Stiles grinned at that. "Really?" He sounded pleased at the idea he affected Derek in such a way. "If it helps, now that I'm yours, all I can think about when you aren't in me is how I can get you pounding in me again..." He blushed.

Derek brushed a kiss against Stiles' lips, then pressed a harder one. "That sticking to me like glue? That's going to be your state for the foreseeable future. Barring when I can't be seen with you. But I'll still be there."

"So basically, I'm with you all the time except when I'm with my dad?" Stiles bit his lip. "If he knows you're my boyfriend, I could prolly even be with you when he's there a large portion of the time...."

"I don't expect you to hide our relationship from _anyone_ , Stiles," Derek stated. "The pack will know. Scott will know. And your dad will know."

Stiles was obviously relieved at that. "Thank you... I didn't want to keep it secret from him. I would if I needed to, but I didn't want to."

"You're _mine_ ," Derek responded. "I'm not hiding that."

Stiles smiled sweetly at Derek, before stretching up to nuzzle the older man's cheek. "I _am_ yours." He squeezed gently around Derek's member to emphasize his words.

Derek stretched out alongside Stiles, without pulling out of his human, and wrapped his arms tightly around his mate.

Stiles continued to nuzzle and snuggle close to Derek, content to stay as they were for as long as possible.

Derek slid his hand down Stiles' back, giving his bottom a firm, possessive squeeze. At the same time, he kissed Stiles' ear.

Stiles sighed happily at both the squeeze and the kiss. "How long can we stay like this?" he asked, in a satiated, but still lustful tone. "Think I'd be happy if you had your way with me several times every hour... can't get enough of you...."

"It wouldn't be comfortable," Derek responded. "And as I told you. My mate's needs come first." He squeezed Stiles' backside again. "You only slept for an hour earlier. You've used a lot of stamina. I think it's time to rest now."

"You making me take a nap?" Stiles sounded amused- and slightly turned on- by his mate taking control over him.

"Yeah. Sleep, Stiles," Derek stated. "I'll keep watch over you."

"Okay, Alpha." Stiles obediently closed his eyes, snuggling close to his mate. Maybe when things weren't so new, he'd argue more about Derek taking over so much and treating him like a child, but at this moment, he just wanted to make his mate happy. He fell asleep quickly, still nuzzled against Derek, the older man buried inside him. He felt complete.

Derek wrapped his arms tightly around Stiles and just cuddled his mate. As he'd promised, he was keeping watch. Making sure his human was safe.

***

Derek hadn't been wrong. Stiles had expended a lot of energy in their coupling, even if not as much as Derek. When he woke up, it was the next morning. He looked out the window and knew he wasn't leaving; not for several more hours, at least, if not the full day. "Looks like I'm missing classes..." he said, almost quizzically, since it was up to Derek if he made the attempt to get back down the mountain or not.

Derek hadn't moved, sleeping only very lightly as he held his mate. When Stiles stirred, Derek ran his fingers through his human's hair and nodded. "You need to call Scott? He can get you lecture notes."

"Yeah. And I should call my dad. Tell him the truth. He'll be mad I lied, but... I want him to know the truth." Stiles bit his lip.

Derek nodded. "We can go to the main room. I'll make breakfast while you call them."

"Okay." Stiles snuggled a bit more, before shifting and getting up. He'd expected to feel stiff and sore after coupling so many times and him falling asleep with Derek inside him. (At some point while he slept, Derek had pulled out and rearranged him in a more comfortable position.) He wasn't sore at all, even if he was a little stiff. He'd ask Derek about it later. He picked up his phone and dialed his best friend.

Derek didn't waste any time gathering Stiles to himself and heading through to the main room, settling his mate on the couch.

Scott picked up immediately. "You need me to come get you, Stiles?"

"Nope!" Stiles said, with a pop at the end of the word. "I wanted to let you know I'm snowed in and won't be able to make it to classes. Can I intrude on you to get lecture notes for me and let the profs know why I'm not in class?" Stiles asked hopefully. While skipping classes in university wasn't the same as skipping in high-school, he didn't want to get zeros in any surprise quizzes.

Scott gave a long-suffering sigh. "Stiles, didn't it ever occur to you that leaving just before a snowstorm was a _bad idea_?"

".... No?" Stiles answered sheepishly.

"You're lucky Derek didn't _kill_ you," Scott stated. "Was he telling the truth? You don't sound unhappy to be there."

"I'm not unhappy. Actually... I'm happier than I've ever been. I... everything feels so right now. I don't know how I was going before, knowing how right it is now..." Stiles babbled.

"He'd better not harm you," Scott said firmly.

Derek brought a plate of food in at that point. He raised his eyebrows, but didn't make any comments on what he'd heard Scott say. Instead, he handed Stiles the plate and sat next to his human.

,

Stiles beamed at Derek, immediately tucking into the food. "Seriously Scott. I'm good. I'm safe. I'm happy. And _we'll_ see you when the weather clears enough to travel. And don't worry about my dad. I'm calling him to let him know what's up, as soon as I hang up with you." He continued to talk between bites of food, making appreciative sounds with each bite.

"At least he's _feeding_ you," Scott muttered, able to hear his friend talking.

"Yeah..." Stiles swallowed a bite quickly. "He cooks good!"

"Okay, he'd _better_ be taking good care of you. _Or else_ ," Scott said. "I'll get the notes. And when the storm dies down, I'll bring them with me and check on you. Make sure Derek's actually taking care of you and hasn't brainwashed my best friend."

"Hey!" Stiles wasn't sure who he should be more offended for; Derek or himself. "I'm not so pathetic that I can be brainwashed..." he finally muttered. "And you should trust your alpha more," he added, chiding.

"So long as he treats you well, I'll tolerate him," Scott replied. "Tell me if you're hurt or in danger and I'll get you out. Otherwise, I'll see you when I bring the lecture notes." He disconnected the call.

Stiles blinked at the phone in his hand. "Huh. He's never acted that protective of me before. Least not that I noticed. Weird."

"You don't always notice what's right in front of your nose, no matter how smart and capable you might be when it comes to research," Derek commented.

"I... that's fair," Stiles conceded sheepishly.

Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles' shoulders. "Eat up. Then you can call your dad. And after you've spoken to him, we'll do whatever you want for the rest of the day. Within reason," he added.

Stiles grinned and leaned over to kiss Derek, then finished eating. It didn't take long and soon he was dialing his father's number.

The Sheriff answered the phone after only a couple of rings. "Are you okay, Stiles?"

"Yeah! Yeah, dad... I'm fine. I'm safe. I... I guess you figured out I wasn't with Scott..." he said uncertainly. His father was acting a lot more worried than he should be if he believed Stiles was with Scott.

"Stiles, I've been party to you and Scott covering for each other for as long as you've been friends," he replied. "I've learned when one of you is lying about it."

"...Oh..." Stiles was simultaneously ashamed and felt foolish. It came through in his tone. "...Well... uh... I'm safe. I know that's the first thing you'd want to know. I followed Derek up to the top of the mountain so I could tell him something and got snowed in. We're still snowed in, but we're safe. Plenty of food and heat in the cabin...."

"You're safe, though? Not hurt?" The older man was worried, clearly, but not in the way he would have been if Stiles was still in school. "If you need me to come and get you, I'll make it up there. With or without the snow."

"I'm safe, dad. Really. I'm with Derek and... well.... He's making sure I stay safe. I know you worry, with my tendency to not think things through all the way before acting. He's making sure I don't do that...." Stiles paused, before blurting, "We're a couple now."

"He's taking care of you?" the older man asked. "You don't feel afraid? Worried? Nervous? You feel safe with him?"

"Yeah, dad. I feel safe with him. As safe as I feel with you..." Stiles said, a tiny smile on his face. "You wanna talk to him?"

"I'd like to talk to him in person," his dad answered. "But as long as you're safe, I don't need to talk to him right now."

"Okay. When we get back, I'll make sure we can all have dinner together," Stiles said solemnly. "Love you, dad "

"Love you too, Stiles. Make sure you stay safe," the older man responded.

"I will. I have help doing that..." Scott promised. Once his father had hung up, he turned to Derek. "Phone calls made. It's just you and me and the storm. How bout I show you that information I found?"

Derek nodded. "You need your pack?" he asked.

"It's in front of the fireplace," Stiles said, walking in that direction to retrieve it. Soon, he had all the information he'd gathered, spread out on the table for Derek to look at.

Derek sat down on the table and pulled Stiles down onto his lap, settling his mate firmly in place as he began to look over the information his human had gathered.

** The End **


End file.
